


Honeypie (Don’t you stop)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection in bucket loads honestly, Barebacking, Bottom Felix, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix hates when Jack has trips. when he's off at conventions it isn't too bad, the other being available when Felix might want to talk, within time zones of course, but all of the touring lately has been... A strain. Not that Felix felt any different about Jack or their relationship, no, completely the opposite honesty.Its like they say: ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’. Felix hadn’t thought it to be any truer than it is right now, because his heart couldn't get any fonder if it tried.





	Honeypie (Don’t you stop)

**Author's Note:**

> Something considerably more fluffy than I have done with smut before, and I really like how it turned out!
> 
> Title is from ‘Honeypie’ by Johnny Utah, which I listened to almost on repeat for most of writing this fic.

Felix hates when Jack has trips. when he's off at conventions it isn't too bad, the other being available when Felix might want to talk, within time zones of course, but all of the touring lately has been... A strain. Not that Felix felt any different about Jack or their relationship, no, completely the opposite honesty. He has been pining after the man, lovesick and missing him in ways that he hadn't done for years. He almost wishes he didn't have his own commitments, because God knows that he'd follow Jack to the ends of the earth if he could.

Its like they say: ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’. Felix hadn’t thought it to be any truer than it is right now, because his heart couldn't get any fonder if it tried.

There's also another problem. Even though he enjoys self pleasure he's not able to relieve his own "tensions" himself, not able to quench that deep ache quite the same on his own. Jack has always known him best on that front, knowing all his buttons and pressing them easily. Nothing Felix does to himself can replicate it, no matter how much he tries.

When he had heard that the tour would be coming to Brighton when the stops had been planned Felix had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see Jack, he had been the one to have suggested it in the first place in fact. It would be the last date of the Europe leg of the tour, and the last Jack would be doing for the next while. Felix can't keep the adoring smile from his face as he sits in the packed theatre, his presence so obvious to Jacks fans despite sitting in the back. 

He watches the gestures Jack makes with his hands as he speaks, reciting words that he had practiced with Felix months prior. The exuberance he bounces around the stage with, lit up with lights, the colors shining through his hair, casting upon his face and lighting his eyes in multi color. All Felix can think of is how hot he looks, commanding the room, people hanging on his every accented word. 

He knows he's making bedroom eyes in the middle of a packed out theatre, but who can honestly blame him? 

After the show is finished people begin to leave, some of them coming up to him, making him try hard to cover how his dick is hard in his pants as he tries to reply to what they're saying, his mind not completely in the conversation, but he thanks them for their support and he tries to make his leave as soon as he's able. He subtly slips backstage, the same way he had seen others come and go. He knows he's not supposed to be there but no one calls him out for it, and he's glad, just following the signs to where Jack may be. 

People are bustling around the hall outside Jacks room when Felix finds it, the buzz of the show still winding down. There's a couple of others inside when Felix cracks the door open, seeing his boyfriend with a happy smile on his face that he always gets when he interacts with fans. Felix slips inside, just taking the scene in, before Jack catches sight of him, his face lighting up as he almost jumps from his seat. Felix takes him into his arms, nestling his face into Jack's hair, breathing him in for the first time in months. The others in the room take the hint and leave, giving them complete privacy. “God, I missed you,” Felix tells him, pulling back from the embrace and takes the others face in his hands, truly looking at him.

Jack smiles. “I missed you too, so much.”

Felix leans in to kiss him, just a press at first but after a couple seconds Jack opens up to him, deepening it. The moment Jack slides his tongue into his mouth Felix's brain short-circuits, his erection perking up in curiosity at the contact. Jacks hands slide to Felix's hips, holding him while he tilts his head up to explore his mouth.

“Mmph,” Felix moans into his mouth, breathing through his nose, not wanting to break apart for even a second. He reaches up to slide his hand through Jacks hair, running it through the locks, because he knows how much Jack likes that, and sure enough he’s rewarded with a groan. They finally have to pull away, though still in each other’s space, panting. 

“God, I didn't think you’d be here, so glad you are,” Jack says, putting his face to Felix's chest. “Did-did you watch the show too?”

Felix kisses his head, such soft emotions blooming in his chest, past the less innocent ones coming from down below. “Of course I did. You did so great up there,” Felix praises, then lifts the others head, kissing under the cut of Jacks jaw, making the man shiver before he continues, his voice all low, speaking into his ear. “But all I could think about is how hot you looked, everyone there just for you, commanding the room so effortlessly.”

Jacks gaze stokes the fire in him, his pupils dilated, the surrounding blue one shade darker. “Fuck, Felix, can’t say shit like that, don’t want ya to blue ball me,” he laughs, only half joking.

“Who said I’m gonna do that?” Felix smirks.

Jack licks his lips. “I don’t think I’m needed here anymore, want to get out of here?” 

That sounds exactly like what Felix needs, and it would be a bit rude to refuse, wouldn't it?

The taxi drive home is… tense, to say the least, both of them trying to tamp down their heated arousal with the middle aged driver in the front seat. 

They keep under control until they slip inside, the lock snicking behind them before they practically fall over themselves to restart what they had stopped. 

They fumble through the flat to the bedroom, barely able to keep their hands off of each other, shutting the dogs out when they get there, because nothing kills the mood faster than the way Edgar stares at them when they're anything close to intimate. Felix holds Jack to the door, kissing and sucking his neck, marking up the soft skin. Jack lets out a little laugh. “Eager?”

Felix pulls away, finally satisfied by the myriad of marks. “You have no idea.”

“How about you take your shirt off and we can really get this show on the road, huh?” Jack suggests, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

Felix makes a show of it, basking in the heat of his lovers gaze as he reveals his toned stomach, then all the way up to his chest. He's never felt more confident in his body than that way Jack looks at him like this. Just as he throws his shirt to the floor Jack takes a step to approach. Felix's smile widens. “You gotta return the favour first, baby.”

Jack huffs, impatience showing through. He lifts his shirt with none of the display that Felix gave, just plain sexual frustration. Jack dumps his shirt in the same spot as Felix's. “Happy?” 

Felix grins. “Very. Now c’mere.”

Jack does, gladly, going straight back to kissing the sexy half-naked man in front of him, running his hands over his hips in much the same way that Felix does to him as their tongues intertwine. Felix's dick couldn't feel any harder in his boxers, but as Jack skirts his hand down, the press of his palm making him tense in more ways than one he stands corrected. Felix groans, pulling Jack closer so he can give the man a taste of his medicine, going one better and slipping his hand awkwardly inside Jacks honestly too-tight skinny jeans. “Fuck, Felix,” Jack sighs into his mouth, gently rocking his hips into the minstrations.

“God Jack, I missed seeing you like this, so gorgeous,” Felix tells him, palming him through his boxers, knowing the rub of the fabric must be the worst of tease.

Jack stands against him, the distance between them nonexistent, his hair mussed and the purpling marks on his neck, and Felix could just about come in his boxers from the sight. After a minute Jacks legs start wobbling, tired and wrung out from being on his feet all day but having more than enough energy to imagine all the ways this could go, so keyed up and horny. Felix notices the tremors in his boyfriend's legs. “You wanna lay down, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jack says quietly, begrudgingly, because that would mean that Felix would have to take his hand away, but he goes anyway, knowing if he doesn't he’ll surely fall down. He shifts up the bed, then lays against the plush pillows, instantly more comfortable than he has been in months. 

Felix settles himself on the bed beside him, having somehow slipped out of his pants, only his boxers left to cover him. “Let’s get you outta these things,” he suggests, running his hand over Jacks jean-clad leg.

Jack hums, beginning to awkwardly push them down off of his hips, making Felix huff out a laugh before he helps out, shimmying the stubborn things off, revealing tantalising slivers of skin with each inch. They finally relent and Felix throws them somewhere near the pile of the other clothes they had shed along the way. Felix can just about see the faint cut of the ‘v’ leading from both of his hips and down to beneath Jacks boxers. 

Impatient to get things moving Felix straddles Jack, settling over the man's erection, careful not to rest his full weight on it just yet. Jack gives a sigh at the gentle pressure, shifting his hips ever so slightly to feel more. Felix leans down, their lengths rubbing together in their boxers, and kisses him, not able to restrain himself from giving attention to that gorgeous pink mouth. Jack moans into his mouth, a breathy sound that does unspeakable things to Felix's sensitive control. He kisses Jack back like a starved man, greedy like he hasn’t kissed Jack multiple times today. 

Felix pulls away, catching his breath by resting his head in the crook of Jacks shoulder, rutting harder against him. Jack grips his hips, his fingers digging in so much Felix knows he's going to have bruises tomorrow. But he doesn't mind, instead it turns him on even more, thinking of brushing his fingers against the marks when they form, knowing who gave them to him. Felix sits up again, wanting to see Jack fully, his hair surely more flyaway than he would ever normally allow, his cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, and he certainly isn’t disappointed by the view. Felix stills his hips, then before Jack can protest starts peeling his boxers off, wanting to feel skin, that connection and sweet friction that will surely come. He slips Jacks off too, the others member resting against his stomach when it’s released, the head a flushed pink. 

Jack can't seem to keep his eyes off of him, his gaze rooted to Felix and his dick. Felix gives him a lopsided smile. “See something you like?”

“You have no fuckin’ idea,” Jack replies, then motions Felix closer with a hand. “Come sit on my chest, I wanna try something.”

Felix's brows furrow slightly, wondering what Jacks up to, but compiles, shifting up until he's sitting just on his ribs carefully. Jacks hands go up to his hips, his fingers just brushing the swell of his ass. Jacks eyes flick up to his, then to his length, before promptly taking it into his mouth. Felix lets out a swear, his eyes slipping shut at the intense pleasure. 

And when Felix thought it couldn't get any better Jack begins to hum around him, working one of his hands over the rest of his length as he starts to suck in earnest, his tongue sliding around the crown every time he pulls back. Felix has to refrain himself from thrusting, already knowing Jacks gag reflex is pushed to its limits of sensitivity, but he does grasp Jack's hair, the strands curled around his fingers as he gently holds. 

Soft sucking noises echo around the room, Felix's sighs and moans only adding to it. Jacks hand slips around to hold his ass, grasping the soft flesh in his palm right as he swirls his tongue around the head with a finesse that almost makes Felix choke on his breath. “Ah, Sean, fuck me, please,” Felix breathes out into the air, an unconscious thing that he doesn't know he let out until Jack pulls away. 

“You- really?” Jack checks, his voice ragged and husky from his previous actions, but surprised. They may have been together for a few years, had innumerable amounts of sex, but Felix doesn’t bottom often, because though he enjoys it he likes the feeling he gets from giving Jack pleasure, making him moan from his dick alone.

Felix backs off, sitting back on the bed sheets so he can properly look Jack in the eyes. “Yeah, i wanna try. I mean, if that okay with you that is,” he says.

“Fuck, of course thats okay with me,” Jack gets out, looking at him like a precious thing, reverence in his expression. “I’ll go careful, open you up nice and slow.”

Felix gulps. “Yeah, thank you.” 

Jack smiles, picking himself up from the pillows and sitting in the middle of the bed. “I want you to just get comfy and I’ll take care of the rest, ‘kay? And don't be afraid to say if I could do anything different or if I’m hurting you, yeah?”

Felix's heart melts a little at Jacks words. He just nods, laying with his back against the pillows like Jack had a minute ago, wanting to be able to look into his eyes for it all. Jack retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, clicking the cap open and squeezing a bit onto his index finger, then moves to in between Felix's spread legs. 

Jack strokes his dick, trying to relieve any tension he feels before carefully slipping his finger down to Felix's hole, waiting for a second, and then he pushes the tip in. After the strangeness of the sensation fades Felix starts relaxing, enjoying the feel as the rest of Jacks finger slides in. Jack strokes his thigh tenderly with his other hand. “You’re doin’ so good,” he praises. 

Felix gives a testing soft grind of his hips, playing with the feel of something inside of him. He likes it more than he remembered, even though this is nothing in comparison to what's to come. Jack wiggles his finger around, working him open for the next one.

He pours some more lube over his fingers before easing the next in, just as carefully as the last. 

When Jack gives a testing crook of his fingers Felix jolts. He briefly recognises that it was his prostate that had given him such pleasure, before Jack rubs over the spot, torturous pleasure rippling through him. His cock that had flagged slightly begins to harden back up, very much into the proceedings. 

Jack makes a scissor motion with his fingers, opening Felix up. And now that Jack has found the spot he makes a thing of rubbing over it occasionally, just to hear the moans Felix lets out while he preps him. 

Just to be sure Felix won't have any discomfort Jack makes sure to use four fingers, wanting to give him the best experience possible. When Jack deems him ready he removes his fingers, hastily wiping them on a pair of boxers strewn at the end of the bed. “You still okay with this?” Jack asks him.

“Of course. I uh, I actually tried, like with my fingers, while you were away,” Felix admits, feeling awkward all of a sudden even with the things they’ve done together, what Jack has just done even.

“God Felix, that's so hot, the thought of you doin’ that thinkin’ of me,” Jack says, crowding closer and kissing him, a soft, tender thing that Felix honestly wouldn't expect in their position. 

Felix kisses back, wrapping his leg around one of Jacks hips, drawing him closer. Felix lets out a shuddering breath into Jacks mouth as their dicks rub together, and he hitches himself up higher, grinding against Jack in the hopes that he would get the hint and finally do what they both want. 

Jack does, pulling back, his heated gaze on Felix before he takes himself in hand, guiding himself into the other man. Jack goes slow, slipping the head in and just waiting, so attentively watching Felix's face before he pushes in fully, his eyes slipping shut with pleasure, trying his best to stop himself from thrusting into the tight heat. 

Despite the slight discomfort he feels Felix likes it a whole lot more than he remembered or expected, just the feeling of Jack, in him, around him, the man he loves seeing him so vulnerable and in ways that no other would. Felix wraps his legs around Jacks hips, bringing him closer. Jack is honestly trying his hardest to stay still, but Felix really isn't helping. “Can i- is it okay if i-?” Jack asks, falling over his words though Felix seems to understand anyway. 

“Yeah,” Felix says quietly, not wanting to be loud in such a tender moment.

Jack gives a testing rock of his hips, the motion too good, too much and too little all at once. Jack starts a soft roll of his hips, slowly building up the strength because he just can't wait any longer, Felix gripping onto him inside and out, his legs tightening to an almost bruising grip on his hips. When Felix throws his head back in pleasure Jack can't stop himself from almost laying over the other man to get at the expanse of his neck, his hips whipping as he sucks a bruise into Felix's neck, not caring who sees it and the ones Felix had done to him. 

Jack shifts and angles his hips slightly different, and Felixs hands fly to grip onto his shoulders, his prostate struck firmly, sending pleasure fizzling around his body. Now that Jack had unintentionally found what he's been looking for his thrusts get harder, aiming to get Felix to look like he just had, so blissed out with pleasure just from him, his actions and movements conducting such bliss.

“Mmph, ah, Jack,” Felix breathes out, whisper soft into the air.

Jack kisses at his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, anywhere he can reach, slightly sad that he isn't tall enough to get to the rest. “So beautiful Fe, wish you could see yourself, I’m so lucky to have you, don't want anyone else,” Jack praises, all of it so true he feels affection down to his bones for this man, wishing he could have the words to express how incredibly he loves him.

Felix melts, the words and pleasure too much to handle, his insides turning to jelly. He can't get the words out but he would praise Jack until his voice goes horse, but all he can do is pull Jack up into a firm kiss, moaning out harshly into Jacks mouth as the others thrusts form a hard, fast rhythm, striking his prostate on every other rock into his body. 

Jack just grins, cradling his neck with one hand and hip with the other, Felix's sweat slick skin against his body. He stifles his groans into Felix's neck, the soft puffs of his hard breaths tickling at Felix. "I love you, I love you, missed you so fuckin' much, hated it," Jack pants into his neck, his thrusts a driving rhythm. 

Those words just about make Felix come on the spot, the way they’re said, so breathily, into his ear, just for him to hear. The way his dick rubs against Jacks belly, assaulted with pleasure from every way possible, is bringing him closer to the edge with every movement. When Jack gives a particularly hard thrust it sends him over, tremors making his body shake and limbs growing weak, floating on a cloud as he climaxes. 

And the sudden tightness around him makes Jack follow, holding Felix close despite the wetness between them. Jack collapses, letting go of Felix's leg and just laying over him bonelessly.

Felix takes a deep breath, wiping the hair from his sweaty forehead. He can feel Jacks release at his thighs and between his cheeks, but he can't find the energy in himself to care. 

“If it wasn’t for the uh… Mess we made I’d never wanna move ever again,” Jack tells him, nestling into Felix's chest, feeling like he's finally come home again after such a long time away.

“God, me too,” Felix agrees, his eyes growing weak from the days excitement and the awesome sex. Without being able to stop it he falls asleep.

Jack looks up at him, his heart going soft at the sight of Felix completely passed out, and slowly gets up to retrieve a washcloth from the en-suite. He cleans the mess on Felix's thighs and belly, the other making soft noises while he does. After cleaning himself Jack settles into bed beside him, lying close. Even in sleep Felix pulls him closer, his arm reaching out and wrapping around Jack, like the other is a big teddy bear. Jack smiles, resting against Felix's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
